


They Were A Real Family Once

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Juniberry & The Lion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, I.e. The answer to all our questions:, WHEN WAS LOTOR BORN?!, i will die for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Lotor was loved once, he may not remember it but he was.





	They Were A Real Family Once

"Honevra? Are you alright? You shouldn't be working yourself like this."

Zarkon said striding inside their rooms. Honevra smiled and reached for him, tugging him down next to her.

"My love, I am fine."

"That's not what the healers said."

He insisted, making her roll her eyes.

"But I am. Either way, I have wonderful news for you?"

"Oh? Have you hit a breakthrough?"

She smiled and shook her head, taking the hand she still held she placed it on her abdomen.

"We are going to be parents."

Zarkon swallowed, his eyes going wide.

"We —"

He couldn't finish that sentence and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"You have made me happiest Galra in the universe."

"Only now?"

She said with a smirk. He chuckled and laid down next to look up at her. He closed his eyes as her hand moved to caress his head.

"Disrobe my love. Stay with me today?"

Zarkon hummed and nodded.

"As if I could even contemplate leaving now."

He stood and undid his armor, the bulk falling away. He moved to slid into the bed next to her.

They stayed in companionable silence for a long while, simply soaking in each other's company.

Throughout the next couple of months they shared small smiles, little half-written jokes of names.

Zarkon held Honevra'a hand as the contractions increased, he beamed in pride when she had told him she wouldn't be needing any medication.

Soon she held a small boy in her arms. She smiled down at the sleeping child - a perfect mixture of them both.

"Are you still sure you want to name him that?"

Zarkon asked softly, his eyes not leaving his sleeping son.

"We will have many more children, I would love to name him for your father."

Honevra said leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

Zarkon smiled and touched his son's cheek gently with the tip of his finger.

"Then Lotor it is."

He gently picked him up and held his son close.

"You won't remember these words my son, but know that you are loved and adored. Your mother and I can't wait to get to know you."

He kissed his head and placed him back in his wife's sleeping arms. Kova jumped up on the been and curl against Honevra's side, moving to lick Lotor's small head gently.

Zarkon smiles as he watches them sleep. How could he ever want anything else?

It would be weeks later when Honevra would collapse and he would need to make a choice. Save his family or save the universe.

In the end it was an easy [choice](https://gumballbitch.tumblr.com/image/163923487288).


End file.
